A LoveHate Relationship
by Ms. Plush
Summary: Yako Fuyu loved everything about Aido Hanabusa, and she hated him for it. AidoOC


Okay, this was just someting I wrote in my Global History class when I was bored, so I know that it sucks. Reviews are appreciated but not needed because honestly I don't plan on doing anything with this oneshot ^^;;

**_Disclaimer: Vampire Knight and all of it's characters belong to Matsuri Hino_****_. Yako Fuyu belongs to xoplushieexo13._**

* * *

She sighed as she watched him walk by with that stupid grin on his face. He was so idiotic, so annoying, so utterly infuriating.

So perfect.

Aido Hanabusa was the single most beautiful man that Yako Fuyu had ever seen. She loved his blonde hair that flew out and curled in random directions, she loved his laugh that rang out happily every time he got some good news, she loved his smile that was so bright it was as if he had pieces of the sun implanted in his jaws, and she loved his mouth that was filled with his enchanting voice. Above all, she loved his eyes. They were a beautiful ice blue which never melted and captured her very soul whenever she saw them. Yako Fuyu loved everything about Aido Hanabusa.

Except that she absolutely loathed him.

She hated him so much that it hurt to even look at him. She hated his curly blonde hair that he must have spent hours vainly styling in front of a mirror so that he could impress everyone else that saw it, she hated his blissful laugh that was always directed at someone else's joke, she hated his smile that greeted every other girl he saw, and she hated his mouth that bathed other girls with beautiful words of love. More than all of those things, she hated those perfect blue eyes that never looked back at her and probably never would.

Yako Fuyu hated that she was nothing special to Aido Hanabusa. He had never spoken a single word to her, and that's why her mouth could not form any words the one time he did.

The conversation was completely by accident. Yako Fuyu had been pushing her way through the crowd of screaming girls who were fawning over Cross Academy's beautiful Night Class. They did not appreciate Yako's forceful shoving, and one in particular decided to push back. Some people can be so inconsiderate.

The blow was completely uncalled for, and so Yako was sent flying into the path made for the Night Class students. The landing was painful for her legs as they hit the pavement, but she didn't feel a thing. She was completely distracted by the two arms that found their way around her waist and lifted her up off the ground. The only reason that she knew that they were arms was because of the hands at the end. If it was for them she would have thought that she was being lifted by two pieces of steel. The limbs were so cold that she felt herself unconsciously pulling away from their grip until she heard the most wonderful voice in the world whisper in her ear.

"You should be more careful."

Yako tried to dig through the mush that had once been her brain to find a response, but none of her attempts brought her any results. And thus, she became a stuttering mess of a girl.

Aido laughed happily as the girl tried to form a coherent sentence, "You're so silly sometimes, Yako-chan." He released his hold on his prisoner, and she stumbled as she turned herself around. She smelled so good, like vanilla ice cream. He could hear the blood as it pulsed through her body and her heartbeat that raced wildly. He noted that even after he let her go he could still smell her on his clothes. Based on her scent he concluded that her blood probably didn't taste as good as some of the other girls in the day class, but it was still much more pleasant that those disgusting blood tablets he was forced to take as a substitute.

Aido loved being in control. He always got such a thrill out of the girls that flung themselves in his direction. He loved the power he held over them as they threw their naïve little hearts to him. And that's why, if he could, he would have bitten ever single one of them by now. What a thrill it would have been to have seen their faces as his fangs elongated and pierced their soft necks, to taste their blood dripping down his throat. Aido could feel his lust growing with every thought, and he was so distracted that he failed to notice that his female companion was no longer with him.

The star-struck girl was in such a daze that she couldn't think of anything to do except to walk back into the crowd of crazed girls on the right side of the path. She stared at him as he shrugged, turned, and jogged to catch up with the rest of the Night Class. That was where he belonged after all.

Yako watched his golden hair as it blew in the wind, she watched as he laughed and smiled with his fellow students, and she watched as he spoke to his friends happily. Of course, she mostly concentrated on his eyes that sparkled in the light of the slowly setting sun. One thing was for sure, Yako Fuyu absolutely loved Aido Hanabusa.

_And she absolutely hated him for it._


End file.
